


My Ships, Let Me Show You Them

by SilverKunama



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Multi, itunes meme, oneshots, random shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKunama/pseuds/SilverKunama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for inspiration and practice, SilverKunama decides to write five fics based on the first five songs her iTunes throws at her. All five of these songs are romantic. Shipping ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ships, Let Me Show You Them

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I do sometimes write things that aren't Jade/Karkat or for Population! It's amazing.

1\. **Seventeen Forever - Metro Station**  
CG: HEY FUCKASS  
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT?  
GG: what????  
CG: YOU ARE THE MOST INFURIATING BITCH I HAVE EVER MET  
CG: AND BELIEVE ME I HAVE MET SOME INFURIATING BITCHES IN MY TIME  
GG: :o  
GG: what?!?!  
CG: YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT MAKES YOU SO FUCKING ANNOYING, FUCKASS?  
GG: :(  
GG: ...  
GG: yeah  
GG: i guess so :(  
GG: why do you hate me then, karkat??  
CG: WHOA, FUCKASS  
CG: WHOEVER SAID I HATE YOU?  
GG: i dont understand  
CG: YOU'RE AN INFURIATING BITCH, BUT I NEVER SAID I HATED YOU  
GG: huh?????  
CG: WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND BE BORN IN SOME SHITSTAIN UNIVERSE SO FAR AWAY FROM ME, HUH? ):B  
GG: what's that mean?????  
CG: <3  
GG: oh, karkat!!!!  
GG: <3!!

2\. **Bubbly - Colbie Caillat**  
Nepeta curled herself up on a chair, motioning for him to sit on the floor in front of her. He shrugged, and dropped to the ground. She ran her fingers through his hair, playing with the purple streak and giggling quietly. The quiet laughter unnerved him, but brushing sensation felt nice enough that he didn't think to complain. Nepeta's fingers ran down the side of his neck, brushing against his gills, and he shivered. The only way he could think to describe the feeling was like being caught in a plume of bubbles from a whale. Only a thousand times better.

3\. **Eternal Flame - The Bangles**  
Equius settled on the couch, watching with a mild interest as Nepeta worked industriously. She'd promised a 'surpurrise', and now she had a large pile of scrap papers and pieces of timber that had been parts of ancient furniture scattered around the lab. Now she was working with two of these pieces, rubbing them and blowing on them and muttering to herself. Then, suddenly, a squeal of excitement as the two bits of wood began emitting smoke. Some careful pokings later, and she had managed to make a decent fire. She bounded back to Equius, and clambered into his lap, purring contentedly.

"We'll be meowrails forever, right Equius?" she murmured, staring into the flame.

"For eternity," he answered.

4\. **That's When He Told Her - The Proclaimers**  
She is dreaming. She knows she is dreaming, because there are snippets flashing past that are from a life she didn't have. Standing on a track, in the gloom that meant the sun was threatening to rise, with a troll she couldn't quite recognise. Them embracing tightly, their lips meeting in a lingering kiss before they parted to return to their hives.

Sweeps later, her, in a room, with the same troll - she can tell by the wild mess of hair and the horns - throwing her blue kitty hat across the room as the two meet at the mouth. They are far more passionate than she saw in the last flash, and she is horribly embarassed to see the bucket nearby, even more than watching her older self shed her clothes.

The next moment is nothing. She's somewhere black. She looks around, brows furrowed, and clutches her tail nervously. The troll from the images is walking out from the black, slowly becoming visible. She suppresses a gasp as the Capricorn sign becomes visible, and is suddenly overcome with shyness. He stands close to her, and bends down to meet her eyes. He looks at her as he runs a hand down her cheek with an expression that seems oddly sad for her clownish friend. She's confused.

"I'm sorry, kitty," he whispers to her, "If I freaked ya out a bit," he seems somehow ashamed of himself, "But I don't think we're gonna get any more time, y'know? Our number's up. Just thought it wasn't fair to letcha go without showing you what a motherfuckin' miracle you were to me."

Nepeta looks at him, not understanding. He shakes his head, and his mop of unruly hear goes wild."You're gonna wake up in a minute, kitty. When you do, some awful shit's gonna go down between us. But when all's said 'n' done, you'll remember, kitty, won'tcha?" Gamzee sounds almost pleading to her, "Cuz you're my favourite motherfuckin' miracle 'til the day I go meet my mirthful fuckin' messiahs."

5\. **Gotta Be Somebody - Nickelback**  
Eridan lay on the sand, his head resting on a sea sponge as he stared upwards at the moonlight reflecting off the waves. There was someone for him somewhere, he knew. One day, he'd find them. He didn't even care which quadrant they filled, he just knew that there had to be somebody for him to feel something for somewhere in the vast ocean. Then he heard a tinkling laugh. Sitting up, he looked around for the source of the noise, and his eyes landed on a female troll swimming in spirals through the water, laughing and playing with a pair of cuttlefish.

She was perfect.


End file.
